It is a problem in an automated media cartridge storage library to provide an early warning of failure events such that the failure events can be addressed before they prevent down time of the storage library. Existing automated storage libraries are capable of storing and retrieving large quantities of information stored on media cartridges. This is accomplished by the use of a large number of cartridge storage cells, each of which houses a single media cartridge, that are housed within an enclosure. Such storage libraries use a robotic mechanism or picker to quickly move the media cartridges between their media cartridge storage cells and media cartridge players. For example, to retrieve information that is stored on a selected media cartridge, a robotic mechanism is moved to a location opposite the media cartridge storage cell that houses the selected media cartridge. An end effector of the robotic mechanism then grasps the media cartridge and extracts it from the media cartridge storage cell to a media player where the end effector loads the media cartridge into the media player.
A typical storage library includes tracks laid out throughout the storage library. Robotic mechanisms are mounted to the tracks to move throughout the storage library to access the media cartridges and the media cartridge player. The location of the robotic mechanisms in the storage library may be monitored as they move on the tracks through the storage library. A problem occurs when a robotic mechanism or a portion of the track degrades or fails. For instance, a defective robotic mechanism may not be able to access the media cartridges or move through the storage library. A defective robotic mechanism unable to move and stuck on a track may impede movement of other robotic mechanisms along the track. A robotic mechanism may not be able to traverse a defective track portion and consequently be unable to reach a selected media cartridge or media cartridge player.
Robotic mechanisms mounted on tracks use rotatable components such as wheels to move along the tracks and other movable components such as an end effector for moving the media cartridges in and out of the storage cells. During operation the components of the robotic mechanisms have vibration characteristics and other parameters associated with their movements. When the robotic mechanisms are operating properly the vibration characteristics match known vibration characteristics indicative of proper operation. When the robotic mechanisms are not operating properly due to such factors as wear, misuse, accidental damages, and the like the vibration characteristics differ from the known vibration characteristics. Properly operating robotic mechanisms also exhibit different vibration characteristics when moving over defective tracks. As the robotic mechanisms start to degrade the vibration characteristics start to change. The change of the vibration characteristics is a flag and a warning indicative of robotic mechanisms problems. These problems can be addressed before they become bigger problems, such as robotic mechanism failure, by monitoring the vibration characteristics of the robotic mechanisms to become aware of the warnings and act on them.